


Just Once More

by Blacksheep28



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Summary: I'm getting past Mettaton if it kills me.
Kudos: 8





	Just Once More

Twenty times. Twenty times that he’s killed me. And always with that arrogant grin on his face claiming that my death protects people. All I want is to grind him into the ground and smash him to pieces. See how he likes it.

I stand out in the hall and take a deep breath. Sooner or later I have to move forward. The exit from the Underground is beyond him, and _I refuse to remain trapped_. He stands like an impenetrable barrier before me, but I’ll find a way past him. I haven’t given up before, I won’t give up now.

It would be easy of course, to just kill him. I could stop playing his games and lash out. Monsters are delicate. They turn to dust with ease. I’ve seen it. It would feel good to just smash him down and take out my anger on him.

But I know I’d regret it. For whatever stupid reason people actually care about this egotistical tin can playing at being a star. Illogical, I know. I’ve never felt the appeal of celebrities myself. And he’s so _selfish_ , wanting to steal my soul so he can be a celebrity on the Surface. But don’t think of that. Think of his fans. Think of the workers. Think of the fact that if I actually went through with it and killed him I’d have to reload and face his smarmy face again instead of moving on.

I’ve gone this far without killing. There were a couple accidents before I understood just how fragile monsters were and that I could never hit back, but I am almost there. I just need to go one more time.

I take a deep breath and check that Temmie’s armor is secure. I am so lucky the adorable monster made this. This time I’m going to get past that tin can, and when I’m past I am never dealing with that load of garbage ever again.

It’s show time.


End file.
